On voit bien Mars ce soir
by Drucillia
Summary: 6ème année.Mais à qui appartient cet esprit que Harry rencontre pendant ses rêves? Quelle est "la vérité" qu'il doit retrouver pour venir en aide à Poudlard?De quoi Draco a-t-il peur?romances...HPHG?GW?LLNL?et ron dans tout ça?reviews conseillées...;)
1. Default Chapter

Titre: On voit bien Mars ce soir

Disclaimer: tout est à JK Rowling, comme vous deviez vous en douter... Sauf quelques personnages que vous reconnaitrez! Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur et ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire!

Résumé: Harry rentre en 6ème année, perturbé par la mort de son parrain. Mais à qui appartient cet esprit qu'il rencontre pendant ses rêves? Quelle est "la vérité" qu'il doit retrouver pour venir en aide à Poudlard? Qui est ce mystérieux Serpentard avec lequel il devra lutter contre Voldemort? Et dans quelles romances vont ils tous être entrainé?

Reviews SVP!

**Chapitre 1: **

**"Non, Sirius, NON!"**

**Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était 4h37 au 4 Privet Drive.**

**Bizzarement, le cri poussé par Harry ne semblait avoir réveillé personne. Aucune lumière ne s'était allumée dans le couloir, et les ronflements de Dudley suivaient leur cours, ce qui fit douter Harry de la réalité de son cri : peut-être n'était-il présent que dans son rêve.**

**Le rêve... C'était le même rêve qui réveillait Harry chaque nuit depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine, depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Ce n'était plus le cadavre de Cédric qu'il voyait. Celui-ci n'avait désormais plus beaucoup d'importance, maintenant qu'à chaque seconde apparaissait Ce sourire, avant de disparaitre, comme l'avait fait son propriétaire...**

**En effet, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors de la disparition de son parrain ne s'était pas atténuée le moins du monde. Les Dursley ne semblaient pas avoir compris exactement d'où venait ce brusque changement, pourtant, fait étonnant, ils l'acceptaient. Harry, qui ne leur avait pas adressé plus de trois mots depuis son retour, doutait que cette réaction fusse naturelle chez les Dursley, mais peut-être le deuil qu'il portait sur son visage sufisait à les tenir à distance.**

**Son oncle et sa tante tenaient sans doute également compte des remarques que leur avaient adressé certains membres de l'Ordre à la descente du train...**

**Harry n'allait certainement pas se plaindre du changement de comportement des Dursley, mais à vrai dire, il n'y songeait même pas. Une seule et unique pensée l'occupait. Sirius était mort. Mort à cause de lui. Dumbledore avait beau le nier, Harry savait que tout était arrivé par sa faute...**

**Dans les rares moments où sa tristesse morbide s'éloignait quelque peu de lui, la prophétie reprenait sa place... "L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..." Pourtant, Harry n'était pas mort, mais les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, elles, oui.**

**Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser éclater sa colère, et par conséquent sa magie. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, les objets avaient tendance à exploser, ou à tomber malencontreusement, sans pour autant qu'un message du ministère de la magie n'arrive, bien que Harry soit toujours un sorcier de premier cycle, du moins jusqu'aux résultats de ses BUSE. Le ministère devait probabalement avoir des problèmes plus importants à régler, maintenant qu'il avait reconnu le retour de Voldemort.**

**Voldemort... Harry avait même presque chassé le mage noir de ses pensées, pour ne garder qu'une seul image... Celle de Sirius.**

**Ron et Hermione lui avient déjà envoyé une lettre, assez longue d'ailleurs, mais qui ne lui apprenait pas grand chose sur les activités de l'Ordre. Ses amis, espérant lui changer les idées, lui donnaient des nouvelles des Weasley, s'attardant sur la réussite de Fred et Georges, mais également de tous ceux qu'ils voyaient passer au quartier général. Cette lettre confirmait d'ailleurs à Harry que Ron et Hermione étaient bien ensemble au siège de l'Ordre. Visiblement, cette année encore, on voulait le tenir éloigné des évènements, mais contrairement à l'été précédent, il ne s'en plaignait pas, et la solitude ne le dérangeaeit pas. La mort de son parrain aurait pu le pousser à tout faire pour se préparer à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais celle-ci ne faisait que le plonger dans la léthargie la plus totale... Cette fois, il n'avait plus d'espoir. Depuis sa discussion avec Nik Quasi Sans Tête à la fin du trimestre, il avait définitivement perdu l'illusion folle de pouvoir un jour revoir Sirius.**

**Il était désormais 5h00 et Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Le fait d'avoir rêvé une nouvelle fois des derniers moments de son parrain l'avait plongé dans une tristesse imprégnée d'une profonde impuissance.**

**Mais il sentit alors quelque chose exploser en lui, bien que son visage resta impassible. Son corps n'était même plus capable de traduire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Sa détresse bouillonait, là, sous a peau, faisant trembler chaque partie de son organisme. Mais, l'espace de quelques secondes il eut l'impression que tout, autour de lui, était parcouru de soubresauts...**

**Ceci cessa rapidement, lorsque l'attention de Harry fut attirée par l'arrivée d'une chouette par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait un plumage blanc tacheté de noir, et l'enveloppe qu'elle amenait ne portait ni nom, ni adresse. Au moment où Harry détacha la lettre, la chouette le regarda de son regard bleu transparent avant de s'envoler.**

**Lorsqu'il regarda l'enveloppe, Harry s'aperçu qu'elle s'était ouverte toute seule, au simple contact de ses doigts. Elle contenait un morceau de parchemin, ainsi qu'un lacet de chaussure. Harry lut le bref message:**

_**"Harry, pout ta propre sécurité, tu dois nous rejoindre. Tiens toi prêt à 6h00 tapantes avec tous tes bagages. Utilise, le lacet, il s'agit d'un porteloin. Dumbledore "**_

**Harry ne sembla même pas surpris. Faire ses valises ne lui prit pas plus de trois minutes: en une semaine, il n'avait quasiment rien sortit de sa malle. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour laisser un mot aux Dursley, bien en évidence sur la table:**

_**" Je suis parti, Harry."**_

**Il remonta alors dans sa chambre, s'assit sur le rebord du lit, Hedwige coincée entre ses jambes dans sa cage, sa valise dans une main et le lacet dans l'autre. Sa tête se baissa d'elle même, et Harry ne bougea qu'à peine, durant le long moment qui précèda le "pop" qui l'enleva à Privet Drive.**


	2. Chapitre 2: changements au square Grimma...

Merci à ma première revieweuse (je crois pas que ça se dise mais bon) Thealie, donc voilà la suite!

**Chapitre 2: changements au Square Grimmaurd**

**La première chose qu'il aperçu, lorsque l'habituelle sensation au nombril cessa, fut le visage de Madame Weasley, dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.**

**- Harry, mon chéri, te voilà enfin! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Les autres t'attendent dans le salon.**

**Harry se débarassa du porteloin, récupéra la cage de Hedwige et se dirigea, encore chargé, vers le salon.**

**Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Hermione ne se jeta pas sur lui, comme à son habitude. Les personnes présentes restaient immobiles, souriant sans savoir quoi faire. Il y avait là Ron, ses deux frères jumeaux et sa petite soeur, Hermione, certains membres de l'Ordre, et, au fond de la pièce, Albus Dumbledore. **

**Finalement se fut Maugrey qui prit la parole:**

**- Bienvenue, Potter! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu de problème avec le porteloin?**

**Ron s'avença alors; la tension était palpable dans la pièce.**

**- Salut! dit-il timidement. Maman a préparé un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde en t'attendant, mais on devrait peut-être porter tes affaires en haut avant de...**

**- Avant tout, j'aimerais avoir une discussion seul à seul avec Harry, interrompit Dumbledore en s'avançant. Nous allons monter ta valise dans ta nouvelle chambre, si elle te convient.**

**Le directeur prit la cage d'Hedwige des mains de Harry et le poussa vers le hall. Il ne prononça aucun mot jusqu'au palier du dessus, et semblait même vouloir atténuer le bruit de ses pas. Harry en déduisit que personne n'avait encore réussi à décrocher le portrait de Madame Black. **

**Dumbledore se retourna:**

**- Harry, tu dois savoir que cette maison est désormais à toi. Sirius t'avait désigné comme son héritier. Je ne te l'ai pas encore demandé, mais j'espère que tu accepteras que le quartier général de l'Ordre reste ici.**

**Harry acquieça en silence.**

**- J'ai demandé à Molly de te préparer une chambre séparée de celle de Ron, du moins pour un moment. Je suppose que tu préfèreras rester seul, le temps de vaincre certains sentiments, mais saches que bientôt, il faudra te réouvrir aux autres, et que le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

**Après quelques secondes de silence, Dumbledore se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta un autre étage. Harry avait un peu de mal à assimiler ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Arrivé au deuxième étage, le directeur le guida jusqu'à la dernière porte à gauche, au fond du couloir. La chambre était assez vaste, et, comparée aux autres pièces de la maison, plutôt sobre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule toile sur les murs rouges sang, et, comme celle de Phinéas Nigellus dans la chambre de Ron, elle était vide.**

**- Voilà, dit Dumbledore en déposant la chouette sur un coffre au pied du lit. Maintenant, Harry, je te dois quelques explications au sujet de ton arrivée. Tu sais que, de par le sacrifice de ta mère, tu es depuis toujours en sécurité dans la maison de ta tante. Mais cela a été... disons "altéré", depuis quelque temps. Comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, tu as un peu de mal à contrôler tes sentiments.**

**Harry eut alors un petit rire teinté d'ironie, mais Dumbledore n'en tint pas compte.**

**- Saches que les sentiments influencent la magie, ce qui lui fait émettre des ondes facilement repérables. Le service des usages abusifs de la magie nous a signalé que c'était ton cas, j'ai donc préférer te demander de venir ici, pour éviter, d'une part, de te rendre trop "repérable" toi aussi, et d'autre part pour limiter les manifestations magiques dans un secteur moldu. Aussi, j'ai tout simplement pensé qu'être avec tes amis pourrait t'aider. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix...**

**- Merci professeur, répondit Harry, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce dont il avait quelque peu perdu l'habitude.**

**- Je voulais également te dire que le professeur Rogue était près à reprendre les leçons d'occlumancie avec toi, si tu es d'accord, bien entendu. Mais il me semble que le moment est venu d'oublier les vieilles querelles...**

**- Je suis d'accord, dit Harry, alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur lui...**

**- Je souhaiterais encore t'annoncer une nouvelle importante, mais je pense que le mieux serait de le faire un peu plus tard... Je dois retourner à Poudlard, mais nous devrions nous revoir dans peu de temps. Tu devrais redescendre déjeuner maintenant. Ah! Je dois te dire que tu croiseras probablement Dobby, l'elfe de maison, il vient parfois nous donner un peu d'aide.**

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à Kreattur?**

**- Après la mort de Sirius, il s'est enfuit. Je suppose qu'il est allé chez les Malefoy. Même si, en tant que filleuil et héritier de Sirius, tu aurais dû être son maître, il a visiblement préféré les liens du sang à ceux du coeur... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons pû effacer ses souvenirs les plus "gênants", avant son départ. Il est plus que temps de descendre maintenant! A bientôt Harry, dit-il en sortant.**

**Tout se mélangeait dans le cerveau de Harry. Maintenant, c'était sur, rien ne serait jamais comme avant... D'abord, il était ici chez lui. Cette maison était la sienne... Il lui faudrait aussi affronter Rogue, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui importait peu, pourtant il souhaitait cette fois s'investir dans l'occlumancie. Harry décida de ne plus penser à cette discussion et redescendit à la cuisine, même si inconsciemment, il aurait préféré que Dumbledore n'attende pas pour lui dévoiler sa "nouvelle importante".**

**Visiblement, sa curiosité commençait à refaire surface, ce qui était plutôt bon signe...**

**Lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine, les adultes avaient pratiquement finit de manger. Mais Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges n'attendaient visiblement que lui pour se servir. Les plats dégageaient un délicieux fumet, auquel Harry ne pourrait sans doute pas totalement resister, malgré son état d'esprit.**

**Dans un silence gêné, il alla s'asseoir au bout de la table, où l'attendaient ses amis.**

**- Alors, ta nouvelle chambre te plait? demanda Ron sur un léger ton de reproche mal caché.**

**- Oui, répondit Harry. La question de Ron l'agaçait, mais il était également content que son ami lui montre qu'il aurait préféré partager sa chambre avec lui. Oui, mais je pense venir te retrouver bientôt;**

**Ron parut rassuré.**

**- Tu n'as pas été trop surpris de la lettre de Dumbledore, ce matin, demanda Hermione en les servant tous en saucisses et en toasts.**

**- Il est arrivé ici aux alentours de 5h00, repris Ginny. On ne l'aurait même pas su si Madame Black ne nous avait pas tous réveillés, après que Maugrey se soit entravé dans le tapis du hall en se précipitant...**

**- Il a encore cru à une attaque... précisa Georges avec un clin d'oeil.**

**- Et donc, continua Ginny, avec Hermione, on est descendues voir ce qui se passait. Dumbledore a simplement dit à Maugrey qu'il fallait que tu viennes. Il a ensuite pris de quoi écrire dans un tiroir, et fait un petit mot, pendant que Maugrey ensorcelait une vieille ficelle qui trainait dans un coin. Après, il a fait je ne sais quoi à la lettre avec sa baguette, pour finalement appeler une chouette qui sert d'habitude pour l'Ordre, et qui, à la place de s'envoler, a tout bonnement transplané... Lorsqu'il a vu que Hermione et moi étions là, il nous a juste demandé de prévenir les autres que tu allais arriver.**

**- On n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passait, ajouta Hermione. Le tout n'a pas duré plus de dix minutes!**

**Dix minutes... Dumbledore avait dû comprendre que tout n'allait pas bien pour Harry, au moment où celui-ci avait senti "quelque chose exploser en lui". Il avait repris ses esprits lorsque la chouette était entrée. Son "malaise" avait donc duré au minimum dix minutes...Dix minutes qui lui avaient parues une seconde... Participant tout de même à une conversation assez vague, il resta perdu dans sa reflexion durant tout le petit déjeuner.**

**Certains membres étaient partis, lorsque Harry se leva. Il restait seulement Madame Weasley, Maugrey et Lupin. Alors que Harry rapportait les fruits dans le garde-manger, Lupin le rejoignit:**

**- Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de te bousculer, et je sais que je ne peux pas grand chose pour toi en ce moment, mais s'il te plait, n'oublis pas ce que représentait Sirius pour moi aussi, alors, si tu as besoin d'une oreille...**

**Lupin était visiblement tendu, et préféra quitter Harry dès qu'il eut finit de parler, sans attendre de réponse.**

**Harry resta dans la fraîcheur de la pièce quelques secondes, avant de rejoindre les autres.**


	3. Chapitre 3: BUSES

Voila le chap 3, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

**Chapitre 3:**

**La semaine qui suivit améliora quelque peu le moral de Harry, bien que l'image de son parrain le hantait toujours. Il discutait souvent avec Lupin, et même si leurs conversations se terminaient souvent dans les larmes, partager leurs souvenirs et leurs sentiments semblait leur faire le plus grand bien. **

**Harry recommançait également peu à peu à parler avec Ron et Hermione, sans pour autant aborder de sujets importants. A son plus grand étonnement, Harry se sentait plus proche d'Hermione, Ron semblant peu enclin à la discussion. En effet, ce dernier paraissait avoir du mal à accepter le comportement de son ami, d'autant plus qu'il supportait difficilement le fait que Harry ne veuille pas partager sa chambre et préfère la compagnie de Rémus à la sienne.**

**Fred et George, eux, étaient souvent absents du Square Grimmaurd. Leur magasin, qui marchait plutôt bien, leur prenait la plupart de leur temps, et ils passaient presque toutes les nuits chez Lee Jordan, dont la maison était proche du Chemin de Traverse. Ils participaient tout de même aux réunions de l'Ordre, leur mère n'ayant pu les en empêcher puisqu'ils n'étaient plus à l'école. Harry se demandait quel était leur rôle , mais comme tous les membres, les jumeaux étaient tenus au secret, et, fait étrange, ils respectaient la promesse qu'ils avaient fait de ne rien révèler. Même Ginny et ses maléfices de chauve-furie ne parvenaient pas à tirer quoi que ce soit des deux garçons...**

**Le vendredi après son arrivée au QG, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut, par une Hermione hurlante et un Ron plutôt maussade déboulants dans sa chambre.**

**- Harry, les BUSE, nos résultats, ils sont arrivés! cria Hermione à son oreille.**

**Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit et lui tendirent une enveloppe portant le sceau de Poudlard.**

**- On a décidé de t'attendre pour ouvrir les notres, lui dit Hermione, quelque peu calmée. Si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on les ouvre ensemble, bien sûr!**

**Harry lui adressa un sourire crispé. Les BUSE... Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il allait recevoir les résultats de ses examens...**

**- Bon, on les ouvre? grogna Ron qui tenait sa lettre du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'une beuglante.**

**- On les ouvre, répondit Harry en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.**

**Il ouvrit son enveloppe en même temps que les deux autres, mais préfèra regarder la réaction de ses amis plutôt que ses propres notes: Hermione jubilait alors que Ron paraissait sceptique.**

**- J'ai eu toutes mes BUSE, s'écria Hermione, au grand désespoir de Ron. Mais je n'ai eu qu'Acceptable en astronomie... Et toi Ron?**

**Ron mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.**

**- 6 BUSE! Bien sûr j'ai raté la divination, les potions et l'histoire de la magie, mais... Oh! Optimal en Métamorphose! Mais c'est impossible, ils ont dû se tromper! Cependant, la fierté se lisait sur son visage.**

**- A ton tour Harry, dit Hermione pendant que Ron se pinçait pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.**

**Harry décida de lire sa lettre à haute voix:**

**- "_Cher Monsieur Potter...heureux de vous annoncer...réussi l'examen...accepté en sixième année...avec un total de... _sept BUSE?Sept BUSE! Harry laissa éclater son allégresse. J'ai même mon épreuve d'astronomie, pourtant je n'avais pas finit ma carte... Et... un Optimal en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et en Soin aux Créatures Magiques! Mais! Attendez... J'ai Acceptable en Potions! **

**J'ai réussi les Potions! Je peux devenir Auror!**

**Hermione paraissait sceptique, mais après tout, McGonagall ferait tout pour que Harry puisse devenir Auror, même s'il n'avait pas eu Optimal en Potions...**

**- Et tu vas aussi pouvoir suivre les cours de Rogue pendant encore deux ans... ajouta Ron d'un ton sarcastique, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.**

**- Justement, j'aimerais bien voir la tête du vieux Rogue quand il va savoir ma note! J'ai réussi les Potions... Quand je vais dire ça à S...Rémus...**

**Pendant quelques secondes, Harry replongea dans la tristesse liée au souvenir de Sirius, mais pour une fois, il se força à penser à autre chose.**

**- Venez, il faut qu'on aille dire ça aux autres.**

**Il s'habilla rapidement pendant que Ron et Hermione l'attendaient devant la porte, puis ils descendirent, tous fiers de leurs résultats.**

**Mme Weasley faillit pleurer en voyant la note de métamorphose de son fils, et alors que les personnes présentes félicitaient les trois adolescents, Molly décida d'organiser une petite fête pour le soir même.**

**Après le dîner, lorsque Harry remonta se coucher, il sentit quelque chose percer au fond de son coeur... Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps... De la joie.**

**Dans les jours suivants, Harry rencontra Dobby, qui venait pour son jour de ménage hebdomadaire, et pour tenir un peu compagnie à Buck. L'hippogriffe était toujours dans la chambre de Mme Black, et Harry se demandait pourquoi Rémus -qui s'occupait désormais de lui- ne le relachait pas. Dobby expliqua que Buck lui faisait un peu peur au début, mais que maintenant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.**

**Quelques jours après son anniversaire, où les jumeaux avaient eu la magnifique idée de lui offrir un nouveau chaudron ainsi qu'un nécessaire à potion, Harry se heurta à Percy Weasley, discutant dans un couloir avec son père. Lorsque Percy le reconnu, il lui adressa en marmonant un bref "excuses-moi...pour tout", puis partit rapidement en précisant à Mr Weasley qu'ils se verraient au ministère.**

**Harry rejoignit ensuite la chambre d'Hermione, où se trouvait également Ginny.**

**- Alors, Percy est revenu? demanda-t-il à la jeune rouquine.**

**- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais lui pardonner. Il est revenu ici comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il a présenté ses excuses à papa, qui les a accepté, mais il est toujours en froid avec maman, ce qui la rend encore plus triste... Percy est vraiment le plus grand idiot du Monde! ajouta-t-elle, visiblement énervée.**

**- Et il fait partie de l'Ordre? réinterrogea Harry.**

**- Pas vraiment, d'après ce que nous a laissé entendre papa. Il nous a dit que Percy connaissait désormais l'existence de l'Ordre, mais qu'il se contentait de faire des rapport sur ce que pensait Fudge et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.**

**- Mais maintenant, Fudge accepte le fait que Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui soit de retour, non?**

**Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui répondit:**

**- Oui mais d'après la presse, il ne sera plus ministre très longtemps, tout le monde réclame sa démission...**

**- Espérons que le prochain soit plus coopératif! conclut Ginny.**


	4. Chapitre 4: prise de conscience et proph...

**Chapitre 4:** Prise de conscience et prophétie

**"NON!"**

**Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, puis éclaira le vieux réveil de grand-mère qui se trouvait juste à coté: 6h30. Dans une demie-heure, l'heure habituelle à laquelle Mme Weasley se levait, il aurait la possibilité de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment ce a quoi il pensait pour le moment.**

**Une fois de plus, il venait de rêver de Sirius. Il avait beau tenter de surmonter ses sentiments et de reprendre goût à la vie, presque toutes les nuits, il faisait le même rêve: son parrain repassait à chaque fois à travers l'arche mystérieuse...**

**Harry pensait qu'évoquer son rêve avec ses amis lui permettrait de mieux le supporter, voire peut-être même de ne plus le faire. Il s'était donc d'abbord adressé à Lupin, puis à Hermione, et en avait même touché quelques mots à Ron. Mais tout cela n'avait rien changé. Ou presque. **

**La seule chose qui avait un tant soit peu évolué était l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait après ses cauchemars, mais Harry doutait que cela ait un quelconque lien avec le fait qu'il ait eu plusieurs discussions avec ses amis. Pourtant, il était manifeste qu'il ne ressentait plus exactement les mêmes choses qu'auparavant. Bien sûr, il était toujours très triste, mais désormais, il ne sombrait plus dans cette léthargie excessive du début des vacances.**

**Ce qu'il sentait bouillir en lui, c'était de la colère. Pas une colère de culpabilité, ni même une colère vengeresse, simplement, de la colère. Ce n'était plus vraiment la mort de son parrain qu'il refusait, mais plutôt tout ce qu'elle impliquait: son infinie tristesse, celle de Lupin, le fait qu'il se soit éloigné de Ron, sa solitude, mais par dessus tout, la victoire de Voldemort... Car malgré l'arrestation de plusieurs Mangemorts, c'était bien Voldemort qui avait vaincu, au ministère.**

**Il avait refusé d'y penser, depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, mais ce matin là, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il revoyait le visage de Bellatrix Lestranges se fendre en un large sourire. Il ressentait la douleur que lui avait infligé Voldemort en prenant possession de son corps. Il voyait aussi divers visages, des visages qui ne semblaient plus croire en rien... Voldemort était de retour, et sa puissance ne cesssait de croître...**

**C'est alors que Harry s'aperçu que quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. Quelque chose qui faisait vibrer son sang. Mais le souvenir des dix minutes, à Privet Drive, durant lesquelles il ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé, était encore tros frais dans son esprit pour qu'il laisse ses sentiments déborder. **

**Il essaya donc de se calmer, en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, puis se leva et s'habilla. Cependant, il avait pris une décision. Il allait reprendre le combat, reprendre espoir, et pour cela, il devait avant tout savoir ce qui se passait pour l'Ordre... et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**Lorsque Lupin descendit déjeuner, Harry le stoppa alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la cuisine.**

**- Rémus?**

**- Oui Harry?**

**- Heu... est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes... c'est au sujet de l'Ordre... et des évènements actuels.**

**- J'espérais justement que tu poses quelques questions à ce sujet... En vérité, cela nous inquiétait un peu que tu ne l'ais toujours pas fait. Mais le professeur Dumbledore préfèrerait t'en informer lui même. Il doit passer demain soir, pour la réunion. Vous pourrez sans doute vous voir après!**

**Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.**

**- Et maintenant Harry, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner déjeuner?**

**Le lendemain soir, alors que les membres de l'Ordre suivaient Albus Dumbledore dans la cuisine, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient tous les quatres assis dans le couloir du premier étage, près de la rembarde. Ginny tenait Pattenrond sur ses genoux et le caressait d'un air égaré. **

**Ils savaient qu'aucune parole importante ne serait échangée en dehors de la salle de réunion. Ils savaient également que Molly Weasley avait déjà jeté un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte, et que, par conséquent, ils ne sauraient rien de ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur. Pourtant les quatres adolescents avaient tout de même décidé de se regrouper dans ce couloir, quelques mètres au dessus des têtes de ceux qui entraient. **

**La réunion avait l'air d'être importante, si l'on en croyait le nombre impressionant de personnes qui traversaient le hall dans le plus grand silence. Ils avaient déjà vu plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard, dont Hagrid, qui craignait visiblement de réveiller le portrait de Mme Black.**

**Il y avait également plusieurs Aurors, dont Tonks, qui semblait remise de ses blessures, et Maugrey Fol'oeil, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres têtes, qu'ils ne conaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Mais Harry manqua de s'étouffer, lorsqu'il vit les deux dernières personnes entrer. **

**En effet, Mme Londubat, la grand mère de Neville, fermait la marche précédée de peu par... le barman à l'air méfiant de la Tête de Sanglier! **

**En un éclair, Harry se rappela la photographie de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix, que Maugrey lui avait montré un an auparavant. Bien sûr! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu, lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans ce pub!**

**- Eh! Regardez! murmura Ron, le vieux à la barbe, là-bas, c'est le...**

**- C'est le frère de Dumbledore, coupa Harry. Abelforth Dumbledore.**

**- Hein! firent en choeur Hermione, Ron et Ginny.**

**- Sur le coup, à Pré-au-Lard, je ne l'avais pas reconnu, mais maintenant, ça me revient, Maugrey m'avait montré sa photo, l'été dernier.**

**- Le frère de Dumbledore? Celui qui pratiquait les sortilèges interdits sur des chèvres? s'exclama Ron. Apparemment, Ron se rappelait une vieille conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec le directeur, dans la cabane de Hagrid. Ca alors!**

**Harry, lui, pensait à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore dans son bureau, au retour du ministère. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du professeur Trelawney, il avait alors précisé qu'il l'avait rencontré... à la Tête de Sanglier. Il allait faire part aux autres de cette réflexion, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il ne leur avait toujours pas parlé de la prophétie. Le moment était peut-être venu de leur dire... Même si cela allait les mettre en danger... **

**- Venez, dit-il aux trois autres qui semblaient toujours abasourdis par l'identité du barman. J'ai à vous parler.**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ron, qui était la plus proche. Pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, Hermione se demanda à haute voix quel pouvait bien être le rôle de Mme Londubat. Visiblement, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer en plein combat contre des Mangemorts, malgré son air plutôt revêche, et Harry comprenait parfaitement cela...**

**Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, répartis sur les deux lits qui occupaient la chambre, Harry annonça:**

**- Je dois vous confier une des choses que Dumbledore m'a dit, il y a quelques semaines. Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché jusqu'ici, mais j'avais peur de vous choquer, et en plus, disons que... je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça...**

**Il leur dévoila alors ce que lui avait dit le directeur: la Tête de Sanglier, Trelawney, et bien sûr, la prophétie. Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Hermione et Ginny avaient la mine sombre, alors que Ron gardait la bouche grande ouverte.**

**- Mais c'est impossible Harry ,tu es beaucoup trop jeune! gémit-il, utilisant les mêmes mots que ceux de Fleur Delacours, deux ans plus tôt. Ce sont les Aurors, et Dumbledore qui peuvent, qui doivent vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui!**

**Hermione prit alors la parole sur un ton ferme qui les surprit tous.**

**- Si l'on en croit ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est bien à Harry de tuer Voldemort. Ils est très rare que les prophéties soient fausses, et si Dumbledore pense qu'elle ne l'est pas... Ce n'est pas pour rien que Harry a dû faire face à toutes ces épreuves. Vous ne comprenez pas? "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal"... Ron, je ne crois pas que Trelawney se soit trompée.**

**- Je suis d'accord, murmura Ginny, fixant Harry de ses yeux remplis de larmes. Harry était surpris que Hermione et Ginny réagissent ainsi à la situation. Ron regardait le sol d'un air hagard, mais semblait s'être résigné.**

**- Mais la prophétie dit bien que tu as un pouvoir que Celui-Dont... que Vol... que Voldemort ignore? poursuivit Ginny, surprise d'être parvenue à prononcer le nom du mage noir. Ce pouvoir, c'est celui qui t'a permit de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra, ou bien un autre, dont tu dois te servir pour vaincre définitivement?**

**- Je ne sais pas... répondit Harry. Pourtant il savait, comme le lui avait expliqué son directeur, que ce pouvoir, c'était "son coeur", ce coeur qui l'avait poussé à vouloir sauver Sirius...**

**Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Dumbledore apparu alors sur le seuil. Ginny, Ron et Hermione firent mine de se lever, mais il leur fit signe de rester où ils étaient.**

**- Je crois que vous pouvez assister à cette conversation. Il est temps que je répare mes erreurs, et vous m'avez déjà assez prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous...**


	5. Chap 5:le miroir?

Voila le chapitre 5, mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir si j'ai des lecteurs et si mon histoire plait ou non, alors même si vous n'aimez pas trop, laissez une chtite review!

**Chapitre 5: le miroir**

**Il avança dans la pièce, et s'assit sur un des lits, avec eux.**

**- Je crois savoir que Harry vient de vous mettre au courant d'une certaine prophétie...**

**- Mais comment... commença Harry, surprit.**

**- La question n'est pas de savoir comment je le sais, reprit Dumbledore, mais plutôt où s'est arrêtée votre conversation, car ce que j'ai a vous dire est en rapport direct avec la prophétie, et ce qu'elle annonce.**

**Ginny prit la parole.**

**- Harry nous a rapporté ce que vous lui aviez dit, ainsi que le texte de la prophétie et... Elle semblait ne pas savoir si elle devait ou non continuer. Dumbledore l'encouragea du regard. Et... je me demandais quel était le pouvoir dont parlait Trelawney.**

**- Je suppose que Harry ne vous l'a pas encore expliqué, n'est-ce pas?**

**Harry ne répondit pas, mais sentit les regards interrogateurs de ses amis se poser sur lui.**

**- Ce pouvoir n'est pas vraiment issu de la magie, il en est plutôt la source. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, tout au long de votre enfance, votre magie s'exprimait à travers vos sentiments, le plus souvent lorsque vous étiez en colère. Maintenant que vous avez appris à utiliser la magie, vos sentiments peuvent vous permettre d'améliorer vos compétences. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort est aussi puissant: il se sert de la colère, de la terreur qu'il inspire, ainsi que de la cruauté de ses Mangemorts, pour fortifier son pouvoir. Ces sentiments sont les plus faciles à utiliser, mais les plus durs à maîtriser.**

**- C'est pour** **ça que vous êtes autant hostile à la magie noire, murmura Hermione après un moment de réflexion, pas parce qu'elle est violente, après tout, les sortilèges de magie noire ont des équivalents en magie blanche, mais parce qu'elle exploite le sentiment de haine?**

**- Exactement, Hermione, continua le directeur. Il est beaucoup plus facile de haïr que d'aimer. Il me semble Harry, qu'on t'a dit un jour que "porter ton coeur en bandoulière" faisait de toi un être faible, mais je crois au contraire que c'est ta force.**

**Harry ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa trop grande sensibilité qui avait entraîné la mort de Sirius. Comment Dumbledore pouvait considérer cela comme une force?**

**- Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry, mais crois-moi, c'est bien une force, et non une faiblesse. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le pouvoir dont parle la prophétie, c'est ton coeur, et à mon avis, pour vaincre Voldemort, c'est le sentiment le plus fort de tous, que tu devras utiliser: l'amour... C'est l'amour qui a permis à ta mère de te sauver, et Voldemort n'a rien pu faire contre ça. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Je pense donc que si tu parviens à maîtriser ce pouvoir, tu seras amène de l'affronter.**

**Harry se demandait comment il pourrait allier amour et magie. Cependant il ne posa aucune question. Dumbledore reprit donc la parole.**

**- Je crois que vous aimeriez avoir quelques précisions sur les évènements actuels. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le ministère acccepte à présent le retour de Voldemort, mais la confusion est telle qu'à mon humble avis, rien de productif ne sera fait avant l'éléction d'un nouveau ministre. Mais cela a au moins permit à de nombreuses personnes d'ouvrir les yeux, et l'Ordre du Phénix a donc acceuilli de nouveaux membres, dont quelques élèves ayant quitté l'école cette année, et je crois Harry, que c'est ton interview qui les a poussé à faire ce choix...**

**Harry et Hermione esquissèrent un sourire.**

**- Mais nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que prépare Voldemort. Je pense qu'il a abandonné l'idée de découvrir la prophétie, puisqu'il la croit détruite. Notre principal problème en ce moment est que Fudge a tenu à ce que les Mangemorts arrêtés soient envoyés à Azkaban. Il ne veux pas croire que les détraqueurs ne soient plus du tout sous son contrôle, il pense les avoir rallié pour de bon ces dernières semaines... Il semble peu probable que les Mangemorts restent très longtemps en prison. La seule chose quelque peu rassurante est que désormais, Lucius Malefoy ne pourra plus mettre son nez dans nos affaires.**

**- Que fait l'Ordre, alors? demanda Harry.**

**- Son travail actuel est de rassembler le plus d'élèments possibles sur ce que fait, et ce que veux Voldemort. Il faut être très vigilant. Puisque la population est au courant de son retour, il va sans-doute vouloir montrer qu'il a retrouvé sa puissance.**

**Le silence retomba. Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore se leva.**

**- Je dois partir, mais si vous avez la moindre question à l'avenir, surtout toi Harry, n'hésitez pas à me la poser.**

**Avant de passer la porte, il leur lança un paquet, qui se révèla être des chocogrenouilles.**

**- J'en ai acheté quelques paquets, histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'avaient pas supprimer ma carte...**

**"Il ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'elle était sa nouvelle importante", pensa Harry.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Les jours se succèdaient au Square Grimmaurd, et la rentrée s'approchait à grands pas. Harry avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard, lui annonçant la date du départ du Poudlard Express, et contenant la liste des manuels scolaires qui lui faudrait se procurer, selon les matières qu'il aurait choisit. Harry avait donc envoyé un hibou à l'école pour préciser ce qu'il souhaitait continuer d'étudier; il avait décidé de suivre tous les cours nécessaires pour entreprendre des études d'Auror, s'il parvenait, bien sûr, à décrocher ses ASPIC, mais il avait également ajouté à la liste le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, décidé à ne pas abandonner Hagrid. **

**Comme le lui avait apprit Lupin, Hagrid réintègrerait son poste d'enseignant dès le mois de septembre, mais il ne s'occuperait que des sixièmes et septièmes années, laissant au professeur Gobe-Planche le soin d'enseigner aux autres classes. Son rôle au sein de l'Ordre durant l'année à venir lui prendrait sans doute beaucoup de temps.**

**Des réunions avaient toujours lieu dans la maison des Blacks, une fois par semaine, mais Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'y passait. Il n'avait pas non plus reparlé avec le professeur Dumbledore.**

**Entre les réunions, l'ambience était plutôt calme. Mme Weasley avait d'emblée refusé l'idée que "les enfants" -comme elle les appelait- aillent faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, jugeant les risques beaucoup trop grands. Les jumeaux étaient donc arrivés un samedi soir, les bras chargés de livres, de robes, et de diverses choses nécessaires à Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry, pour leur année scolaire.**

**La seule occupation en perspective devait avoir lieu le lendemain.**

**En effet, Lupin avait décidé, avec la bénédiction de Harry, de s'installer définitivement au Square Grimmaurd, et par conséquent de vendre l'ancienne maison de ses parents.**

**Le dimanche matin, donc, Lupin appela Harry et Hermione -qui avaient accepté de l'aider à ranger- dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Rémus s'affairait autour de quelques cartons.**

**- Ha! Salut, vous deux, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Je pense que ce devrait être plutôt rapide, je n'ai amené que le nécessaire.**

**Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à déplacer les meubles, épousseter les objets qu'ils sortaient des cartons, et remplire les placards. Finalement, il ne resetait plus qu'une vieille malle; Harry interrogea Lupin sur son contenu.**

**- Oh, ce sont des souvenirs, divers objets qui datent du temps où j'étais à Poudlard. Des bribes de ce qu'étaient les Maraudeurs, en quelque sorte...**

**Son sourire s'affaissa, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, et reprit:**

**- Je n'ai pas ouvert cette malle depuis une éternité!**

**Pendant que Hermione passait en revue les livres de la bibliothèque, Harry et Rémus détaillaient le contenu de la malle. Ils s'attardèrent, mélancoliques, sur quelques vieilles photographies de classe, où Sirius et les parents de Harry leur faisaient signe. **

**Lupin sortit en souriant une robe usagée, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, sur laquelle était encore épinglée une insigne de préfet. Il y avait également de vieux manuels scolaires, des plumes froissée et une boite chaussures remplie de ce qui avait dû faire l'adolescence de Rémus: on y trouvait un jeu d'échec, un Rapeltout fendu, un petit carnet qui semblait être un journal intime, et... **

**Harry poussa un petit cri d'étonnement: en soulevant le plateau du jeu d'échec, il vit un petit miroir, semblable à celui que lui avait offert Sirius, et dont les morceaux jonchaient encore le fond de sa propre valise.**

**- Ah, chuchota Lupin sur le ton de la confidence, tu viens de percer un des secrets des Maraudeurs...**

**- Quoi? s'exclama Harry. Il savait que son père et Sirius utilisaient ce genre de miroir, mais il ignorait que Lupin en connaissait lui aussi l'existence... **

**Hermione s'était rapprochée d'eux.**

**- Il s'agit là de notre moyen de communication, pour lorsque nous étions séparés, par exemple pendant les vacances. Ton père en a offert un à chacun des Maraudeurs, quand nous étions en deuxième année. Il nous suffisait de prononcer le nom de celui à qui nous voulions parler, pour que cette personne apparaisse dans le miroir.**

**Lupin, perdu dans ses souvenirs, alla poser la boite sur une étagère, tout en racontant des anecdotes, et ne sembla pas remarquer que Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Seule Hermione avait perçu le brusque changement dans le comportement de son ami, mais elle ne comprenait pas quelle en était la cause...**

**- Bien, je crois que nous avons finit, leur dit Rémus, et merci encore!**

**Harry se leva et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprètait à rejoindre sa chambre, il s'aperçu que Hermione le suivait, et s'arrêta.**

**- Harry, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fondit en larmes, se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, puis après quelques minutes, elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Harry alla s'asseoir de lui même sur le lit, regardant d'un oeil distrait la toile vide dont il n'avait toujours pas rencontré l'occupant.**

**- C'est le fait d'avoir vu toutes ces photos, qui t'a mit dans cet état? commença-t-elle.**

**- Non, non... c'est à cause du miroir...**

**Hermione s'assit à ses cotés, légèrement surprise, attendant qu'il s'explique.**

**- Pendant les vacances de Noël, l'année dernière, Sirius m'a donné le miroir qui avait appartenu à mon père, pour que je puisse le contacter si j'avais un problème. Si seulement... Si seulement je l'avais utiliser, plutôt que de croire Kreattur... Ses larmes se remirent à couler. Les minutes passaient et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.**

**Hermione chercha son regard.**

**- Tu sais qu'il ne sert à rien de revenir sans cesse sur le passé. Nos actions sont bien trop complexes pour... Mais elle ne finît pas sa phrase. Le moment était très mal choisi pour donner une leçon de morale. Elle attira donc Harry contre elle, et tira la couverture sur lui. Il se calmait lentement, et commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil. Il entendit seulement la voix lointaine d'hermione lui dire qu'elle le reveillerait à l'heure du déjeuner. Mais elle finît elle aussi par s'endormir, serrant toujours Harry contre son coeur...**

**Il était près de treize heure, lorsque Ron, qui cherchait ses amis pour qu'ils viennent manger, poussa la porte de la chambre, et les découvrit, toujours endormis et enlassés.**

**La rage apparut sur son visage, et, après quelques secondes, il s'enfuît vers les escaliers, sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte.**

**Ce fut Ginny, qui, un quart d'heure plus tard, les réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapitre 6: Potions et Quidditch

Chapitre 6: potions et Quidditch

La veille de leur retour à Poudlard, Molly Weasley avait préparé un repas remarquable, composé des plats préférés de chacun. Depuis quelques jours, Ron était encore plus distant: il restait aimable mais cherchait de moins en moins la compagnie de Harry, préférant discuter avec sa soeur. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, persuadé que l'ambiance de Poudlard suffirait à les rapprocher.

Ce fut donc avec le coeur plus léger que d'habitude qu'après le diner, il regagna sa chambre pour finir de faire ses bagages. Il ne remarqua le petit paquet posé sur sa table de nuit qu'au moment de se déshabiller. Il s'assit donc sur son lit et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Un morceau de parchemin s'échappa, et Harry posa les yeux sur l'objet encore à moitié emballé. Il dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour retenir une fois de plus ses larmes, alors qu'il observait le petit miroir marron qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Dans le coin gauche étaient gravées deux initiales: "S.B". Il décida de lire le mot qui l'accompagnait, avec une impression de déjà vu...

"Cher Harry, j'ai retrouver ceci dans la chambre de Sirius, et je pense qu'il n'aurait vu aucune objection à ce que je te l'offre. Je n'aurai pas la prétention de vouloir remplacer ton parrain, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, d'informations, ou même de réconfort, tu sais comment l'utiliser... Amicalement, Rémus."

Le lendemain matin, la seule image qui restait à Harry de ses rêves de la nuit, était celle des yeux rieurs de Sirius...

Ils atteignirent le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de Londres à onze heure moins dix, accompagnés de Lupin, Molly et Arthur Weasley. La séparation se fit donc dans la précipitation, Mme Weasley leur précisant qu'ils se retrouveraient pour les vacances de Noël. Dans le couloir du train, Harry croisa Cho Chang, qui n'eût pas un seul regard pour lui, tenant fermement la main de Michael Corner dans la sienne.

Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers le wagon réservé aux préfets, tandis que Harry, accompagné de Dean et Ginny cherchaient un compartiment libre. Ils en trouvèrent un complètement vide et s'y installèrent, bientôt rejoints par Neville et Seamus.

Neville avait beaucoup changé au cours des vacances. Il avait grandi, et visiblement perdu du poids. Mais le changement le plus impressionant était celui qui s'était opéré sur sa figure, plus précisément dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il serra la main de Harry, celui-ci ne reconnu pas le visage de son ami, autrefois obscurci par un doute constant. Neville ne baissait plus les yeux comme à son habitude, et quelque chose brillait dans son regard. Harry n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que s'était de la force, mais plutôt de la maturité. Oui, de la maturité teintée de confiance. Les évènements du ministère et l'été qui avait suivi semblaient avoir transformé le petit garçon peureux qu'il était...

Les cinq amis discutèrent pendant tout le voyage, principalement de leurs résultats aux BUSE. Neville expliqua qu'en récompense de ses notes, sa grand-mère lui avait acheté une nouvelle baguette magique en bois de chêne. Il avait en effet décroché un Optimal -avec félicitations spéciales du jury- en Botanique. Ron et Hermione vinrent se joindre à eux une heure à peine avant qu'ils n'atteignent la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Alors que les élèves s'installaient à bord des diligences, Ginny fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vu Malefoy.

Oh, nous si, dit Ron, on a dû partager notre compartiment avec lui. Mais il ne faisait pas vraiment le fier...

C'est plutôt normal, continua Hermione, toute l'école est au courant que son père est un Mangemort, qu'il est en prison, et ce à cause des élèves qu'il méprise le plus...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry entendit dans son dos une voix qu'il connaissait bien, c'était celle de sa directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall.

Potter, Granger, Londubat, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, surpris, et la suivirent en silence.

Harry fut le dernier à entrer et ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Miss Granger, commença le professeur McGonagall, je voulais simplement vous remettre le mot de passe de notre salle commune. C'est "Pincevif". Il serait préférable que vous attendiez vos amis dans le couloir, avant de rejoindre le banquet, pour éviter de perturber la cérémonie de répartition. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Hermione ressortit.

Messieurs Potter et Londubat, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de voir que vous aviez tous deux réussi votre épreuve de Potions, et que vous souhaiteriez également présenter cette matière aux ASPIC.

Harry se tourna vers Neville, la bouche grande ouverte, mais celui-ci semblait manifester le plus vif intérêt pour une plume d'un rouge luisant, posée sur le bureau du professeur.

Cependant, le professeur Rogue ne souhaitait voir à son cours que des élèves ayant obtenu la note Optimal à l'épreuve des BUSE. Mais étant donné le peu de personnes désirant continuer les Potions -un léger sourire apparu sur son visage- vous pourrez tout de même assister à ses cours. Je vous signale qu'avec Miss Granger, vous serez les seuls Gryffondors de sixième année, j'attends donc de vous une très grande discipline. Je n'aimerais pas regretter le fait d'avoir forcé la main de mon collègue pour qu'il vous accepte, d'autant plus que cela n'a pas été facile... Ai-je été assez claire? Ah, Potter, je vous signale que vous faites à nouveau partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Harry pensa que le professeur McGonagall avait été très claire, mais il se demandait comment, même avec "une très grande discipline", les cours de Potions pourraient se passer sans problème. Surtout que Rogue n'apprécierait probablement pas d'avoir à nouveau Harry et Neville dans sa classe, lui qui pensait en être débarassé... Mais au moins, quoi qu'il se passe, il allait recommencer à jouer au Quidditch!

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du banquet, accompagné d'Hermione,de Neville et du professeur McGonagall, celui qui semblait être le dernier élève répartit se dirigea sous les applaudissements vers la table des Serpentards, et s'assit entre Nott et un élève de septième année aux cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan.

Tandis que McGonagall s'éloignait d'eux, ils allèrent s'asseoir près de Ron et Ginny. Après que le directeur leur ai souhaité à tous la bienvenue, les plats apparurent sur la table, et les élèves commençèrent à manger.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulait McGonagall? demanda Hermione.

Nous dire que Rogue avait finit par nous accepter à ses cours, répondit timidement Neville.

Ron lâcha sa fourchette, et Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Tu as réussi ton examen de Potions! s'exclama Ron.

Et bien oui. Apparemment, quand Rogue n'est pas là, je me débrouille mieux que d'habitude...

Mais pourquoi avoir voulu continuer, si Rogue te térifie tellement? reprit Hermione.

J'aimerais devenir guérisseur, et après la Botanique, l'Art des Potions est la matière la plus importante. Mais ma grand-mère a également tenu à ce que je continue la Divination...

Là au moins tu as de la chance, le rassura Ginny. Parvati vient de me dire que c'est Firenze qui s'occupera des sixièmes années, alors que moi, j'hérite de Trelawney...

Le regard de Harry fut attiré par le sorcier assi à la droite de Flitwick, à la table des professeurs.

Mais c'est Maugrey!

Et oui, fit Ron en souriant. C'est notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année. Ca va être autre chose que ce vieux crapeau d'Ombrage!

Il passèrent le reste du dîner à médire au sujet de leur ancien professeur. Les autres élèves n'hésitèrent pas à participer, sous l'oeil amusé des premières années.

Mais lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son discours, le silence se fit aussitôt.

"Medemoiselles et Messieurs, je pourrais débuter ce discours en vous rappelant toutes les choses que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à faire, mais en raison des récents évènements, je préfèrerais commencer sur une note plus joyeuse.Je suis sûr que les anciens veilleront à rappeler notre règlement aux nouveaux arrivants. Je sais que certaines rumeurs ont circulé au sujet des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et je tiens donc à vous assurer qu'elles auront bien lieu, mais vous serez plus..."encadrés" que les années précédentes.

En ce qui concerne le tournoi de Quidditch, vou savez sans doute qu'il manque des joueurs dans chaque équipe, des sélections auront donc lieu la semaine prochaine. Aussi, Messieurs Montague, Davies, et Miss Johnson ayant finit leurs études, les professeurs et moi même avons choisi de nouveaux capitaines."

Des murmures parcoururent la salle.

"Le capitaine de Serdaigle sera Miss Chang"

La table des Serdaigles semblait avoir explosé, tellement leurs applaudissements étaient bruyants. Harry ne pû s'empêcher de sourire.

"Celui de Serpentard sera Mr Malefoy."

Oh non! gémit Ron, la tête dans les mains.

" Quand à celui de Gryffondor, il s'agira de Mr Wesaley".

Ron faillit tomber de son banc, alors que Ginny lui avait sauté au cou.

"Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit!" conclut le directeur.

Harry eu un pincement au coeur à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas été choisi comme capitaine. Mais ce n'etait pas le moment d'en vouloir à Ron, et en plus, le rouquin était un très bon tacticien, ce qui était une qualité incontestable pour un capitaine.

Sur le chemin qui les menait aux dortoirs, Ron marchait comme un automate, le regard dans le vide. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Après tout, c'était toi la star du dernier match! Pourtant, ce dernier match paraissait bien lointain à Harry...

Harry ne su jamais que cette nuit là, Ron eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, bien qu'il fut plus de une heure lorsque Hermione avait forcé les Gryffondor à aller se coucher. Mais ses pensées tourbillonaient dans sa tête. Il revoyait son reflet, dans le miroir du Risèd, portant à bout de bras la coupe de quidditch... Mais une autre image reprenait la place dans son esprit, celle de ses deux amis enlassés...

_**Merci Thealie de continuer à me lire! Le miroir devrait être réparé, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... ;-) Pour Hermione et Harry je ne pense pas, c'est plutôt supposé... J'ai une autre idée de petit ami pour Hermione, et Harry aura bien une romance, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera avec Hermione... Mystère!**_

_**Bouh! J'ai pas d'autres lecteurs? c'est si nul que ça? Allez quoi, j'aime bien les reviews moi!**_


	7. chapitre 7:évasion

Chapitre 7: 

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de la grande salle, Harry, Hermione et Neville se dirigeaient, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, vers le cachot de Rogue, alors que Ron remontait les escaliers de marbre, rallant qu'on aurait pu le prévenir la veille qu'il n'avait pas cours avant dix heures.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry avait faillit s'étouffer avec son toast, alors qu'il consultait son nouvel emploi du temps. Il commençait en effet la semaine par deux heures de Potions.

Devant les cachots, un petit groupe d'élèves attendait déjà, plus renfrognés que jamais. La pluspart des visages exprimaient clairement que s'ils avaient eu le choix, ils n'auraient pas été là.

Je sens que ce cours va être palpitant... grogna Harry.

Monsieur Potter! Harry sursauta, et se tourna face à Rogue, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si mes cours vous semblent d'ors et déjà ininteressants, sachez que je ne vous retiens pas, mais à la prochaine remarque de ce genre, c'est moi qui vous dispenserais de ce cours, trop peu "palpitant" pour le célèbre Potter, toujours à la recherche... d'aventures. Entrez, siffla-t-il.

Assit tout au fond de la classe occupée par des élèves des quatres maisons, Harry maudissait interieurement son professeur de Potions. Il savait que Rogue avait volontairement insisté sur son dernier mot, faisant explicitement référence aux évènements de la fin de l'année précédente. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son professeur compatisse à son sort, mais il ne pensait pas Rogue aussi mesquin et haineux pour lui rappeler ouvertement ses très mauvaises "aventures"...

Et dire qu'il avait accepté de reprendre les cours d'Occlumentie...

Les autres cours de la semaine se passèrent plus calmement, chaque professeur souhaitant faire part du programme annuel à ses élèves. Seul Hagrid avait préféré attaquer directement par l'étude d'une nouvelle créature, le flaireur. Maugrey s'était présenté devant des élèves stupéfaits, encore persuadés de le connaître depuis deux ans déjà. Tout comme son imposteur, Croupton Junior, ses cours, imprégnés de vécu, passionaient les classes, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans toutes les matières.

Le professeur McGonagall se montrait plus intransigeante que jamais, et Rogue persévérait dans son acharnement contre ses élèves. Pourtant, lors du deuxième cours de la semaine, il avait freiné ses remarques acerbes envers Harry...

La pluspart des Gryffondors était attablée depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, le samedi matin. Alors que Hermione payait la chouette qui lui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier, des cris de surprise retentirent à la table voisine, celle des Serdaigles.

Un groupe de quatrième année s'affairait bruyament autour d'un exemplaire de la Gazette. Harry, craignant le pire, se tourna machinalement vers la table des professeurs, qui semblait elle aussi en ébullition.

Oh non! s'exclama Hermione qui venait de déplier le journal, regardez!

Ron s'en empara et commença à lire la une à voix haute:

_"NOUVELLE BÉVUE AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE, LE MINISTRE FUDJE DONNE SA DÉMISSION; Nous venons d'apprendre ce matin même la désertion des gardiens de la prison d'Askaban. En effet, les Détraqueurs se seraient, hier soir, officiellement ralliés à Vous-Savez-Qui, libérant la totalité de leurs prisonniers, soit plus d'une centaine de sorciers._

_Cornélius Fudje, directement mis en cause par la communauté, a donné sa démission ce matin. Une nouvelle élection est prévue pour dimanche prochain, les candidats éventuels ayant jusqu'à lundi soir pour se présenter._

_Les Aurors font tout leur possible pour retrouver les prisonniers échappés. Nous savons de source sûre que cinquante six personnes ont déjà été apréhendées. Il s'agit pour la pluspart de criminels ayant commis des délits mineurs, mais aucun Mangemort n'a encore été arrèté._

_- la liste des personnes encore en fuite en page trois_

_- les informations sur l'élection de dimanche en page centrale"_

Ron posa le journal sans un mot de plus, repoussant son bol pour s'appuyer sur la table.

Il fallait s'en douter, dit simplement Hermione. J'espère que le prochain ministre prendra les choses en main.

Hermione, tu ne te rends pas compte, reprit Ron, affolé. Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui a retrouvé tous ses partisans, tu peux être sûre qu'il va vouloir montrer qu'il devient de plus en plus fort, et ce n'est certainement pas...

Mais Harry avait laché la conversation. Un détail retenait son attention... Voldemort devait se sentir très heureux en ce moment même, encore plus heureux qu'après l'évasion des dix Mangemorts, l'année précédente, et pourtant Harry n'en avait rien ressentit cette fois, sa cicatrice ne s'était même pas manifestée. Il décida tout de même de reprendre la discussion:

Vous savez comment fonctionne une élection, au ministère de la magie?

Papa m'a expliqué, répondit Ron, que les candidats ne peuvent être que des sorciers ayant reçu une distinction du ministère, comme l'Ordre de Merlin, par exemple. Ce sont les Gobelins de Gringotts qui sont chargés de receuillir les votes de tous les sorciers majeurs. Ces votes comptent à cinquante pourcents dans le résultat final. Les cinquante pourcents restants représentent les votes des sorciers du Magenmagot, mais les candidats ne sont pas autorisés à voter.

Selon la loi, continua Hermione, un seul des membres du Magenmagot a le droit de se présenter, mais rien n'empêche les électeurs de voter pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas candidat. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé pour Dumbledore la dernière fois.

Justement, le directeur se leva alors précipitament et quitta la salle, lançant aux élèves des sourires qu'il voulait rassurants. Il était suivi par le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Rogue.

Maintenant, ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous laisse jouer au Quidditch bien tranquillement... murmura pour lui même Harry.

Reviews svp!


	8. Chapitre 8: élections et pensine

Chapitre 8: élections et pensine

Après avoir passé la matinée en divers devoirs -dont un particulièrement difficile sur la réaction des Horglup face à la métamorphose- les trois amis décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid, tout en espérant qu'il ne les convirait pas à aller tenir compagnie à Graup... Si toute fois il était toujours dans la forêt interdite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa cabane, Hagrid était déjà à la porte, et balayait le sol, ce qui étonna visiblement Ron au plus haut point. Depuis cinq ans qu'il connaissait Hagrid, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avec un balai à la main...

Bonjour Hagrid! firent en choeur les trois adolescents.

Ah! Bonjour vous! Mais entrez, entrez, j'ai presque finit, asseyez-vous! Ah non, Crokdur! Sors d'ici, tu mets de la bave partout, allez dehors!

Le comportement de Hagrid semblait de plus en plus bizzard... Jamais auparavant il n'aurait laissé Crokdur à l'extérieur! Tout à coup, alors que Hagrid venait de prendre place parmi eux, une idée vint à Harry:

Hagrid, dites moi, Madame Maxime ne serait pas en Angleterre ces jours ci? Par hasard...

Le visage du demi-géant se teinta brusquement de rouge...

Si en effet, elle est là pour quelques jours encore, mais elle n'est pas venue pour moi... Il semblait à présent porter une énorme tomate poilue en guise de tête. Elle est venue pour, pour...pour Graup.

Graup est toujours ici? Interrogea Ron, qui tentait de cacher sa crainte.

Hagrid semblait visiblement soulagé que la conversation dérive de son sujet initial:

Oui, il est toujours là, et il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Les animaux de la forêt commence à l'adopter.

Et les centaures? demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore a calmé le jeu. Personne ne sait comment il a fait, mais maintenant ils me laissent aller et venir sans trop de problèmes dans la forêt. Mais Firenze y est toujours interdit de séjour...

Et que pense Dumbledore au sujet de votre demi-frère? continua-t-elle.

Oh...Il est obligé de lui jeté régulièrement des sorts un peu spéciaux, pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas trop, et il dit que je devrais le ramener dans les montagnes, qu'il nous serait plus util là-bas, et aussi plus heureux...

Les yeux de Hagrid commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. Harry était très mal à l'aise, et fut soulagé d'entendre Ron poser une autre question:

Vous avez entendu les nouvelles d'Askaban, ce matin?

Oui, malheureusement... Il parait que les Aurors retrouvent de plus en plus de prisonniers, mais aucun Mangemort. Et on peut craindre que Vous-Savez-Qui accepte tous les évadés près à se joindre à lui, Mangemort ou non. Après tout, ils ont tous une dette envers lui... Au moins nous allons changer de ministre!

Il faudra vous rendre à Gringotts pour voter, ou bien il y a un autre moyen? s'enquérit Hermione.

Oh! Et bien... tu sais... Hermione... bafouilla Hagrid, je n'irai pas voter... En Angleterre, les demi-géant n'ont pas le droit de vote, et c'est le cas pour beaucoup "d'hybrides"... Rémus Lupin, non plus ne pourra pas aller voter...

Ron fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre, en machonnant distraitement sa langue. Hermione, elle semblait abasourdie, tout comme Harry. Il savait que Lupin et Hagrid devaient à longueur de temps faire face aux préjugés, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que la loi elle même les discriminait autant...

Hermione semblait se reprendre:

Mais enfin, Hagrid, même chez les moldu les lois sont moins perverses! C'est révoltant une chose pareille! De quel droit n'auriez-vous pas le droit de voter!

Je sais, je sais, mais c'est comme ça... Les lois l'encontre des "marginaux" sont en cours de révision, malheuresement cela fait déjà plusieurs années que ça dure, et Fudje ne semblait pas préssé d'y mettre un terme...

Hermione semblait bouder, et ce jusqu'à leur départ. Au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte, Hagrid rappela Harry:

Attends un peu Harry, je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est qu'il a fallut que je le retrouve, et crois-moi, ce n'était pas une mince affaire... Hagrid lui tendit un petit carton, emballé dans du journal. C'était à mon père, rajouta-t-il.

Harry voulu ouvrir le paquet, mais Hagrid l'en empêcha:

Non, Harry, s'il te plait, ne l'ouvre pas devant moi, ça me gênerait... Tu comprends?

Harry ne comprenait pas du tout, mais préfèra ne pas contrarier Hagrid:

Euh... d'accord, en tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup! Alors à bientôt Hagrid!

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce cadeau. Il commença par le soupeser, puis le secoua, légèrement, de peur que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur soit vivant... Peut être qu'il s'inquiètait pour rien, mais après tout, est-ce que Hagrid lui avait déjà offert un cadeau "normal" et non dangereux?

Hermione refusait toujours de parler, et arrivé dans la salle commune, elle monta directement dans le dortoir des filles, sans même un regard aux garçons.

Ron la regarda monter tout en hochant la tête, puis alla s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune.

Tu ferais peut être bien de l'ouvrir maintenant, ce cadeau, ça serait plus sûr... lança-t-il à Harry. Il faisait mine de ne pas accorder d'importance au présent de Hagrid, mais une curiosité mêlée d'apréhension se lisait tout de même sur son visage.

Oui, tu as raison...

Harry se mit alors timidement à défaire l'emballage, de peur que son "cadeau" ne s'en échappe. Mais lorsque qu'il eût totalement ouvert la boite, il ne pû que pousser un petit cri, qui se transforma bientôt en une grande exclamation dans la bouche de Ron, lorsque son ami sortit le cadeau.

Waou! j'y crois pas! Il t'a offert une pensine!

Harry resta bouche bée, contemplant le petit récipient de pierre noire, gravé de symboles argentés auquels il ne comprenait rien. Etant donné qu'il ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, ce fut Ron qui s'exclama une nouvelle fois:

Tu sais que c'est un objet assez rare, et très cher, et...

Mais Harry dépliait déjà le petit mot attaché au couvercle de la boite...

_"Cher Harry, crois moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir trop, beaucoup trop d'idées qui se bousculent dans la tête, mais actuellement, je crois que cette pensine te sera plus utile qu'à moi. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques petits problèmes dans l'étude de l'Occlumentie, et j'espère que mon cadeau t'aidera... Au moins, tu pourras te séparer des pensées que tu ne veux pas que ton professeur découvre, et je suppose qu'il y en a pas mal!_

_Je te demande simplement d'en prendre soin, car elle est l'un des rares souvenirs qu'il me reste de mon cher vieux père. Affectueusement, Hagrid."_

Merci Hagrid, murmura Harry, réellement touché par l'attention de son ami.

Il décida d'aller la ranger dans sa chambre, bien cachée dans sa malle, elle même fermée par plusieurs sortilèges. Alors qu'il redescendait dans la salle commune, le professeur McGonagall rentrait dans la pièce.

Ah, Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir... Un sourire crispé s'affichait son son visage.

Merci Thealie, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir même si tu es la seule à en laisser... Chapeau pour ton OS! Tu en prévois d'autres?


	9. Chapitre 9: Martial

**

* * *

Nouveau chapitre, merci à Thaelie et à Dryitis...**

****

**Chapitre 9: Martial **

Durant le trajet qui les menait jusqu'au bureau du directeur, le professeur McGonagall n'adressa pas un seul mot à Harry. Elle semblait plutôt soucieuse... Harry, se demandait naturellement pourquoi Dumbledore voulait le voir, mais n'osa pas poser de questions.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau, McGonagall prononça le mot de passe, puis fit signe à Harry de monter, avant de lui adresser un sourire toujours aussi crispé et de repartir.

Harry se laissa donc porter par les escaliers puis frappa à la porte. Il entendit la voix de Dumbledore lui demander d'entrer.

Bonsoir Harry! Je vois que le professeur McGonagall a finit par te trouver!

Harry allait lui répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Dumbledore n'était pas seul, un autre élève était assi sur une chaise devant le bureau, Fumsec posé sur ses genoux. C'était le Serpentard qu'il avait vaguement aperçu lors du banquet de la rentrée, les cheveux noir attaché en catogan. Il ne s'était pas retourné lorsque Harry était rentré, et ne voulait manifestement pas le regarder. Le directeur avait visiblement remarqué ce petit manège, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Harry, il me semble t'avoir prévenu il y a quelques semaines que j'avais une nouvelle plutôt importante à t'annoncer...

Harry regardait maintenant son Directeur fixement, se doutant que cette nouvelle n'était pas sans rapport avec l'élève assi dans la pièce.

J'ai en effet une personne à te présenter, que tu ne connais probablement pas. Voici Martial Schlichter.

Le dénommé Martial se tourna subrepticement vers Harry. Un feu semblait brûler sous les paupières lourdes du jeune Serpentard. L'espace d'un instant, Harry eût l'impression de se trouver face à Sirius, Sirius tel qu'il était sur les photos que Rémus gardait dans sa malle... Quand il se forca à reprendre ses esprits, Martial s'était déjà retourné. Cependant, Harry restait interdit. Il ne voyait pas du tout où Dumbledore voulait en venir...

Je suppose que ce nom ne te dit rien, c'est en effet un pseudonyme. Je te présente donc Martial Lestranges, de son vrai nom.

Ce fut comme si le ciel tombait sur la tête de Harry. Lestranges... Bellatrix Lestranges... Ses pires souvenirs refaisaient tout à coup surface!

Alors que Harry semblait stupefixé, le Sepentard se leva et s'adressa au professeur:

Dumbledore, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais vous laisser.

Sans attendre de réponse, il alla poser Fumsec sur son perchoir, et sortit calmement, après avoir lancé un regard de défi à Harry. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression. Dumbledore posa ses lunettes et rapprocha son fauteuil de son bureau.

Assieds-toi Harry, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise désormais libre, choqué. Dumbledore ne pipait mot, sans doute attendait-il que ce soit Harry qui commence. Après plusieurs minutes, celui-ci parvint à articuler quelques mots:

Lestranges...Bellatrix... Le rapport?

Martial est le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestranges. Mais ils n'ont plus eu de contact avec lui depuis de nombreuses années.

Harry retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits mais il semblait ne pas parvenir a assimiler tous les éléments dont lui faisait part le professeur. Dumbledore eût un petit sourire en voyant l'état de son élève, puis fit apparaître un verre d'eau que Harry vida d'un trait. Une fois calmé, il décida de continuer à poser des questions.

Mais pourquoi avez vous attendu aujourd'hui pour me dire que les Lestranges avait un fils, et surtout qu'il était à Poudlard?

Presque personne ne connait sa véritable identité. Il y a encore quelques mois, il était simplement Martial Schlichter, et il voulait le rester. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te raconte l'histoire de ce garçon, en tout cas ce qu'il m'a permit de te révéler. Il est né un peu plus d'un an avant toi. Bien que Voldemort soit au plus haut de sa puissance pendant cette période, les Lestranges ne s'étaient pas encore révélés au grand jour. Quelques mois après la naissance de Martial, l'espion de Voldemort lui fit part du début de la prophétie. Pour lui, à ce moment là, un enfant qui naissait, l'enfant de sa plus fidèle Mangemort, apparaissait comme un espoir. Oh, bien sur c'était un espoir égoïste, puisque c'était celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas une seconde il n'a pensé à l'enfant. Tout ce qu'il a vu, c'était un homme, un homme qui se dévourait à sa cause. En voyant l'enfant, il oubliait la prophétie. Il décida de prendre Martial sous son aile... et lui appliqua la marque des Ténèbres, sur son minuscule bras. Martial serait l'enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais...

Harry était abasourdi.

Mais Voldemort ne voulait pas être père, il ne l'a jamais voulu. Il voulait un fils, son fidèle le plus dévoué, qui l'admirerait, et dont la vie était déjà tracée... mais tu l'en a empêché! Après la disparition du Seigneur Noir, Bellatrix voulut s'occuper de son fils, pour continuer de l'élever selon l'idée de son maître, mais elle n'était pas, tu t'en doutes, du tout faite pour s'occuper d'un enfant... Les taches les moins reluisantes du travail de mère étaient confiées aux Elfes de maison. Elle, se contentait de son éducation en magie noire. Durant la période oú il vécu avec ses parents, Martial fut soumis à de nombreux sortilèges, des sortilèges permettant d'accroitre sa magie pour la plupart, puisqu'il était encore trop jeune pour étudier vraiment, et d'autres dont nous ne supposons sans doute même pas l'existence. Trois ans après la disparition de Voldemort, les Lestranges furent arrêtés. Je pensais que Martial pourrait à ce moment là être confié à une famille digne de ce nom. Seulement les Lestranges, avant d'être condamnés, l'avait fait adopter, en toute légalité, par un vieil homme que personne ne connaissait. Il ne semblait pas faire partie des fidèles de Voldemort, sans doute à cause de son âge très avancé, mais il éduqua Martial en le plongeant dans la magie noire et la fierté des Sang Purs...

Ce n'est qu'à sa mort que j'ai pû faire quelque chose.

Dumbledore fit une pose. Harry attendait la suite.

Qu'avez vous fait Monsieur?

Je l'ai amené à Poudlard. Il avait 9 ans. Sa rentrée en première année a été comme une renaissance pour lui. Il a pu se créer une autre vie, même s'il a toujours préféré rester en retrait. Seuls quelques Serpentards et les professeurs connaissent sa véritable identitée. Mais après les récents évènements, Martial a décidé de s'assumer, et de reprendre son nom, bien qu'un grand danger plane au dessus de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut le récupérer, et le lui fait savoir...

Que voulez-vous dire?

Tu le sauras sans-doute bien assez tôt... Je voulais simplement que tu saches que Martial ne t'accordera probablement jamais son amitié, mais qu'il est de notre coté, de ton coté, et que vous devrez vous entraider. Après tout vous avez le même but, la même haine, qu'il vous faudra mettre de coté...

Alors que Harry réfléchissait aux paroles énigmatiques de son directeur, une voix se fit entendre. C'était le dénommé Everard qui venait d'apparaitre dans son portrait.

S'il vous plait, Dumbledore, Le Magenmagot vous demande d'urgence...

Harry, nous nous reverrons un autre jour...

Harry se leva et allait sortir lorsque le directeur l'interpela:

Harry, quoi qu'on te dise, saches que tu peux faire confiance à Martial, tu pourras compter sur lui jusqu'au bout, même si lui même n'en est pas encore sûr...

Quand Harry passa devant la Grande Salle, il entendit les rumeurs des voix des élèves en train de dîner, mais il préfèra rejoindre directement son dortoir. La journée avait été beaucoup trop longue, et son esprit semblait près à éclater. Il aurait pû se libérer de certaines pensées en les déversant dans sa pensine, mais il n'y songea même pas. Quand il ferma les yeux, le visage de Martial apparu dans sa tête, mais la haine et la souffrance collait le Serpentard de trop près, et cela boulversait Harry. De plus, en regardant Martial, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Bellatrix, mais aussi Sirius, deux images qu'il détestait voir associé dans ce visage...

Selon Dumbledore, ils devaient s'entraider... Comment serait-ce possible? Et pourquoi, comme pour Rogue, le vieux professeur avait une telle confiance en Martial? Il devait encore lui cacher bien des choses...


	10. Chapter 10

**Et non! Je n'ai toujours pas abandonné!**

**Thealie> J'ai appelé Martial ainsi car c'est un Black: j'ai donc voulu lui donner un nom d'étoile. Ou plutôt de planète. Son prénom est donc une référence à la planète Mars, mais aussi au Dieu de la guerre. Et puis l'adjectif "martial" lui convient plutôt bien!**

Chapitre 10: le rêve

Harry passa la journée du dimanche à recorriger certains de ses devoirs, mais plus par manque d'activité que par réelle nécessité. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de Martial à ses amis.

Hermione elle, ne bougea quasiment pas de son fauteuil, le nez plongé dans divers parchemins, et Ron, qui avait promis à son amie de finir tout son travail, lisait un quelconque roman, caché derrière son manuel de Métamorphose...

Mais Hermione semblait bien trop préoccupée par sa lecture pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Elle semblait toujours boulversée depuis leur discussion avec Hagrid.

Craignant qu'elle ne veuille l'embarquer dans une autre association du genre de la SALE, Harry préféra la laisser à son occupation.

Le soir venu, Harry alla se coucher tôt. Il était presque parvenu à ne pas penser à Martial et Dumbledore de la journée, et espèrait bien pouvoir s'endormir rapidement, même s'il n'y comptait pas trop, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas vraiment fatigué...

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit avec l'intention de réfléchir aux sélections qui auraient lieu le lendemain après les cours, une sorte de brume sembla se former autour de lui et l'engloutir peu à peu.

Harry se sentait sombrer, sans pouvoir réagir, comme paralysé par cette brume qui s'intensifiait. Si au départ la sensation qu'il avait perçue était plutôt apaisante, il sentait désormais la douleur s'insinuer dans son sang, comme si ses veines palpitaient d'une terreur trop contenue.

Tandis qu'il s'habituait à cette sensation qui l'étourdissait, il s'aperçu que des ombres se dessinaient devant lui.

Malgré sa nausée, il reconnu devant lui un couloir sombre, entecoupé de colonnes. Des torsades grimpaient le long de la pierre, telles de petits serpents. Alors qu'il observait le couloir, tentant de maitriser sa panique, il entendit quelqu'un parler.

Tout d'abord, il ne comprit rien, la voix était trop lointaine, pourtant, elle semblait se rapprocher.

Harry aurait pu jurer que la personne qui parlait se trouvait dans la pièce sur sa gauche, mais après réflexion, il convint que les paroles émanaient de tous les murs, de chaque tapisserie, de chaques motif des colonnes...

Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement, mais la voix repris d'une manière beaucoup plus distincte:

"La haine doit s'abolir d'elle même pour que puisse règner la paix. Malgré ce que l'on croit la guerre est dans Poudlard. Pour que la couleur revienne, il te faut la VÉRITÉ!"

Harry eu l'impression que son corp éclatait, et poussa un long cri alors que tout autour de lui devenait noir...


End file.
